Football
by to.dream.of.a.wish
Summary: Because us girls all know that we're guilty of watching football for more than just the game. SasSak. One-shot.


**So I've practically been dead for about a year but I'm back now. And I've got a lot of stories I wanna post! They're not all finished but I have them pretty much all planned out.****I'm so psyched that I can finally start posting again. It's summer vacation and I fully intend to use it to the best advantages of my Fan-fic typing time.**

**So without further ado here is my very first One Shot. I hope you guys like it! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, this story is for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

_Title:_ **Football**

_Summary:_ Because we girls all know that we're guilty of watching football for more than just the game. SakSas. One Shot.

* * *

"Sakura-chan," began Naruto from beside her on the couch. "Since when were you interested in watching football with me and Teme anyway?"

She gave him a surprised and innocent look; she was faking. "I've always been interested in football," she said light-handedly before reaching out to the coffee table to grab another handful of popcorn from the bowl.

It was one of the rare days that the reunited Team 7 weren't assigned a mission and Naruto had decided that they'd spend the afternoon at his place. Sasuke indeed had returned to the village less than a year ago and was off probation after the first six months. Quite a light punishment in Sakura's opinion.

Naruto had adjusted to this quite well but Sakura on the other hand wasn't so quick to forgive. Her attitude towards him had been rude but still indifferent.

What did he think? That he could walk thorough those gates acting as if nothing had happened? As if he hadn't just betrayed the village? _His_ village.

That he hadn't tried to kill them? Kill _her_?

* * *

After a while of doing pretty much nothing in Naruto's apartment somehow they'd decided on watching football despite the fact it was a civilian sport.

Naruto loved watching it, that much she could tell, but she wasn't too sure about what Sasuke thought of it because his face was as stoic as ever. Sakura personally didn't like football, all they did was shove, tumble, and push each other for a ball that they kept throwing around the field like an over sized and inflated kunai.

But boy were those players _hot_! Civilians weren't really her type but Sakura knew a hot guy when she saw one. She had to hand it to them, for not being ninjas they sure had some muscle.

Normally she didn't sit around and watch civilians play football – ninja's were much more her type - but it wasn't like she had anything better to do today, so why not?

Her favorite so far was the quarterback on the winning team. He'd only removed his helmet once during the entire game and by God was he gorgeous. He was tall, well built but not ripped like the other guys, lean, and had the face of an angel. His hair was a midnight black and his skin was porcelain.

Anyone could see the resemblance between him and Sasuke, even Sakura. But she chose to ignore the part of her telling her that. She just shoved another piece of popcorn in her mouth.

* * *

Sasuke sat on the loveseat - however ironic that may be - on the left of the couch that his teammates were currently occupying.

He'd never given much credit to civilians, they hardly did anything that made them worthy of the credit anyway. They were weak, stupid, and annoying. Civilians were nothing more than a nuisance.

And right now Sasuke could think of a million adjectives to describe a certain civilian, and all of those adjectives couldn't be described as anything but down right rude.

He wasn't an idiot like Naruto, he could tell why Sakura was so interested in football all the sudden. It was because of _him. _That worthless _quarterback. _What kind of position is quarterback anyway? Pssh.

What was so special about him anyway? Besides, Sasuke thought with swelling pride, he was far stronger than that quarterback. He was captain of ANBU. Now that's a great position, _not _quarterback.

"Yo, Teme what's your problem, eh?" Naruto asked, a concerned look on his face. "You're glaring at my TV man."

"Hn," was Sasuke's only reply as he continued his brooding.

Naruto ignored him and went back to the game.

Sakura however decided to try and figure out what Sasuke's problem was. No one was talking to him, _she_ wasn't talking to him, so what was his problem? Maybe he didn't like football.

_Well_, Sakura thought, _I'm not exactly a huge fan either but you didn't see me glaring at a TV screen, acting like a stubborn three year old_.

Deciding to ignore him like Naruto did, she went back to watching the game, more specifically ogling that hot quarterback.

* * *

More than an hour had passed since the game and finally they were at the fourth and final quarter of the game.

Quarterback, that's what she named him, his team was winning. Sakura was still waiting until the end when he took off his helmet again.

Naruto next to her was going crazy, yelling at the players who were running across the field trying to score a touchdown.

But Sasuke on the other hand, Sakura observed, was still looking utterly pissed off, maybe even more than before. Which really didn't make sense because if he was upset that he didn't like football then he should be happy, the game was almost over. Only a few minutes to be exact. He really was an awkward child.

Sakura gave Sasuke a what-the-hell look and at that same moment he turned to look at her and their eyes meet.

She could see the Uchiha distress signs written all over him. Firstly, he was sitting like he literally had a 6 foot pole up his ass.

Seriously, nobody should sit like that, it's not healthy.

Second, he was glaring at her. And not just a Naruto-shut-your-mouth glare, more like an Itachi-I'll-kill-you glare. Lastly, well, he just looked really pissed.

The final seconds of the game ticked as the football was thrown across the field. That was the thing in football; the entire game could change in just the last few seconds of the game. That's what those four long quarters of the game came down to. The last few seconds.

Sakura watched intently as the ball was passed to Quarterback who was out far in the field. He made a mad dash for the end zone.

The camera zoomed in on him as he continued to run. Nice ass, Sakura commented to herself.

Another player tried to tackle him from the side but he deftly swerved out of the way and continued running. The clock was ticking...9...8...7...almost there...6...5...4...just a few more feet...3...2...1...Touchdown!

Naruto rocketed out of his seat as he cheered, hooting and howling louder than all the people sitting in the stadium.

She watched as he threw off his helmet and was carried off the field by his teammates. She sighed, a tired sigh, as the game finally ended and the TV screen went on to playing commercials again.

If only she could find someone. Everyone else had. Even Naruto! He had Hinata.

She grabbed the remote and switched off the TV before picking up the popcorn bowl and heading to the kitchen to throw out the seeds that hadn't popped and putting the bowl in the sink.

"Do you guys want anything to eat?" Sakura asked as she poked her head out from the kitchen.

"No thanks Sakura-chan, I have a date with Hinata-chan soon at Ichiraku's," Naruto said, getting up from the sofa. "I'd better leave, but you can stay if you want, just lock up before you leave." He'd given a spare key to his apartment just incase many years ago.

"Nah, I have a shift at the hospital today," Sakura replied.

"Okay Sakura-chan," Naruto said, turning towards Sasuke he asked, "You leaving too Teme?"

"Hn," Sasuke grunted, walking up to the kitchen where they had happened to have gathered.

"Bye Naruto, I'd better leave, don't want to be late." Flashing a smile to Naruto and ignoring the other occupant in the kitchen she headed for the door only to be stopped by an infamous grunt.

She felt him walk up behind her and at her side now stood Sasuke. She didn't make much of it and figured that he was leaving too.

Shouting one last bye over her shoulder she walked out the door, Sasuke still right beside her.

She could feel the menacing aura radiating off him. Obviously he was still pissed for unknown-to-her reasons.

* * *

_If only you knew Sakura,_ Naruto thought to himself as he noticed the confused look on her face before he shut the door.

_Can't you tell that Sasuke has feelings for you, that's why his temper was flaring, the Teme was jealous._

Naruto had noticed the change in him when Sakura was around. The way he'd sit purposely on the middle stool at the Ichiraku stand so Sakura would have to sit next to him. The way he'd subtly ask whether or not Sakura was out on a mission. How he'd worry about her when they were on missions together. Most importantly how he looked at her, and now not always in the most innocent of ways. Naruto noticed everything. Now only if Sakura would notice these things.

Even though Naruto hadn't said anything, he knew. Even if the Uchiha denied it, he was Sasuke's best friend, of course he knew. He decided it'd be wise of him not to say anything, he was pretty sure Sasuke wouldn't have appreciated it anyway. Plus this was for Sasuke to work out himself, if he wanted Sakura then he'd have to get her himself.

* * *

Winter was right around the corner and the wind was getting chillier. She inwardly unbraided herself for not bringing a jacket.

Sasuke, who she guessed had apparently watched the weather today morning, had brought a jacket that looked awfully warm. When he had slipped it on, she didn't know.

Sakura continued to walk trying her best to ignore the 6 foot, dark aura discharging, standing-a-little-too-close-for-comfort, man.

They continued to walk together down the practically barren street, bar the few stray people here and there.

Goose bumps danced up her bare arms. Bad day to wear her traditional red tank, Sakura commented to her self scathingly.

She heard the shuffling of clothes from next to her and turned to see Sasuke taking off his jacket. He wasn't doing what she thought she was doing, was he? _Oh my gosh, he is! _She was frozen on the outside but inside she was hyperventilating.

His arms held the jacket as they came closer to her body when suddenly they were thrust right in front of her face, a centimeter under her nose.

_Asshole!_ She thought_. _

_I didn't expect him to be all romantic and put it around my shoulders but the _least_ he could do is _hand_ it to me_. _Like _normal_ people do._

But then again, Sasuke was a very awkward child indeed.

"What the hell Sasuke!" She fired at him, yanking the jacket away from her face.

"You're cold," he murmured, turning his head away and shoving his hands in his pockets, an old habit.

She was touched by his courtesy to give her his jacket, it was sweet. It really was. But shoving it _right_ in her _face_ kind of made it _a little_ less sweet.

"I appreciate you caring," She started, her voice dangerous, "But you don't have to hurl it at me. Right in my face, to be exact!"

"If you were more aware you would've stopped my hand from ever coming that close to you," Sasuke said back to her.

_Oh, _Sakura groaned_, so now it's _my_ fault I got caught up in the moment because you finally decided to show what little amount of kindness that you have instilled in you._

"I never even asked for it!" Sakura said, her voice going higher and higher attracting the attention of many of the little amount of pedestrians.

She saw his mouth open as if he were to say something but this was her chance to speak and he would shut up because by god if he didn't then he was going to be in the hospital for the next three weeks!

"No!" she stopped him before he could replay with one of his annoying, stoical, smartass replies. No. "What the hell's your problem Uchiha!" Her anger was rising and coming out in irate words and venomous glares, as her rant went on.

* * *

He had only wanted to give her his jacket because he knew she was cold. He decided the need to give her his jack and protect her from the cold was only because she was his teammate and couldn't afford her getting sick.

But in reality, he wanted to protect her because she was Sakura. And the Sakura he knew always needed to be protected. And he was that person who protected her.

For some foreign reason he still felt the need to protect her, even if it was from something as trivial as the cold. He didn't like the way her petite body shook and her pale arms came around herself to rub her arms trying to attain heat.

He didn't know why he felt so but he wasn't that narrow minded and ignorant not to realize that he had some sort of an attraction towards Sakura. In fact, he'd realized this quite some time ago.

He had not intended for her to react like this. Of course it was a little rude of him to shove it at her but…she should have understood. She was Sakura.

"And why the hell were you glaring at me at Naruto's place?" Sakura's rant continued. "I didn't even say anything to you! Why are you mad at me? And if you're mad then _why_, pray tell, are you walking me to work!"

Sakura was confused beyond words. But now she noticed it was not with anger that she yelled these words at him, it was more of a desperate plea. She was so confused, and he wasn't telling her anything.

Just like when they were younger.

Was she not worthy to be told anything? Was she not worthy of an explanation?

She knew her façade was breaking. What she also knew was that he knew this too.

She knew it was impossible for her to hate him. She loved him, she was stupid to think that she didn't.

He'd noticed the change in her tone; he knew that the barrier she'd so carefully put up against him was falling. He wasn't sure what exactly he did for this to happen – he'd gotten her angry not emotionally lovey dovey – but for some reason he didn't mind this change in her.

Not one bit.

A light drizzle began to fall from the darkened sky as the bright sun was covered by the heavy clouds. She could feel the cold droplets of water dripping on her bare skin, she was sure to catch a cold now, she thought to her self distractedly.

But when she felt her eyes begin to water and her nose tingle she was grateful for the rain that was now very rapidly pouring down on them.

The rain made loud slapping sounds as it hit the ground and a roar of thunder was heard. Neither of them made a move to get out of the rain, they just stood there facing each other.

She was still expecting a reply from him. She wanted answers and she wanted them now. Let her job be dammed, she didn't care, not until she got an answer.

* * *

He knew she was waiting for him to say something or else she would've been long gone by now.

He saw her small form standing there in the rain, completely soaked and shivering. He wanted to walk those few feet between them and envelope her in his arms, bring her close to him, feel her curvy form against his to protect her.

And so he did.

He heard she sharp but shaky intake of breath as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed her firmly to his chest.

She fisted the cloth of his shirt as she made a move to escape from his grip but he wouldn't let her, as his arms only tightened around her small waist.

It wasn't until just now that he noticed just how fragile she was, like a porcelain doll.

So beautiful yet so very delicate.

One arm came to tangle itself in her wet pink locks and press her head into the hollow of his neck while the other arm stayed firmly snaked around her waist, keeping her as close as possible.

Her aroma of freshly bloomed cherry blossoms filled his nostril as he buried his nose into the wet bundle of hair on her head. It was intoxicating.

It wasn't until he heard her sobbing and shaking did he realize that she was crying into his already soaked shirt. Every sob that escaped her mouth was like a stab to his heart over and over again.

Had he done something wrong?

Had she moved on?

He loosened his hand that held her head in place, only enough for her to look up at him.

Her nose was red, her eyes were puffy, her hair was messily sticking to her neck and shoulders, and her clothes were glued to her like a second skin.

She was a complete mess.

"Sakura," he breathed, laying his forehead against hers, they were so close she could feel his warm breath on her lips. She began to feel her cheeks heat up at the intimate gesture.

Sasuke saw the tint of pink rise to her cheeks, and in that moment he decided that she truly was beautiful.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, as his wet hands came to thumb away the tears that couldn't be recognized through the rain, but he wiped them away anyway.

That was all the answer she needed, she always was the one that understood him best after all.

He didn't need her words to know that he was forgiven. Forgiven for today, forgiven for the night he left, forgiven for every time he'd ever hurt her. For all the times he'd hurt her without even knowing it.

But it was different now, he would try. He would not hurt her, he would try his best.

He'd be her protector.

* * *

It was after she had stopped crying that he noticed just how firmly she was pressed up against him, how their chests were touching, they way her hips felt against his. How she clung to him, her arms around his torso.

Suddenly her soft plump lips were the only thing he saw and before he knew it his lips were pressed against her own

Sakura could've sworn her heart just skipped a beat when she felt his warm lips touch hers. She was too shocked to move.

The kiss was awkward at first, partially because Sakura wasn't kissing back and also because, contrary to belief, it was his first kiss.

After a short while he felt her form relax against his and her arms wrap around his neck as she began to respond to the kiss. Their lips moved slowly against each others, their kiss wasn't perfect, it was no where near perfect, but to Sakura it was the most amazing, breathtaking kiss ever.

Their lips parted when the need for air became vital. Sakura smiled when she saw Sasuke breathing just as hard after they're first kiss.

Sasuke never knew kissing could be so…exhilarating.

The kiss they'd just shared ignited a fire inside his that he hadn't even known was there. Adrenaline pumped through his veins like hot lava.

And once again his lips were upon her swollen ones.

This time his lips were more aggressive, more needy. The kiss was hot and raw with passion.

Uchiha's always were fast learners.

Sakura felt him slide his wet tongue along her lips and it took everything for her to not collapse right then and there. His tongue glided across her bottom lip again, she knew he wanted entrance.

Weaving a hand through his hair she decided to tease him a bit. She smiled against his lips but kept her mouth glued shut, denying him what he wanted.

Sasuke growled deep in his chest when she didn't comply. If that was how she wanted to do this then fine. _Two can play that game Sakura_, he thought.

He smirked against her lips but she could _feel_ the difference in his smirk. It was that naughty, sexy smirk of his. The smirk that he gave to his enemies when he knew he'd won. She just knew it.

Sasuke kissed her harder and pulled her closer to him as one of the hands around her waist traveled lower than was considered innocent and swiftly grabbed her tight ass.

She swore she would've jumped twenty feet in the air if she wasn't in Sasuke's arms so instead she resorted to a very high pitch squeal that probably left Sasuke's ears throbbing but none the less allowed him access to her mouth.

She tasted of strawberries and spicy cinnamon, a combination he would've originally found distasteful, but right now it was the most wonderful taste in the world. He couldn't get enough of it.

He didn't care that people were watching them, he didn't care that they were making out on the streets, he didn't care that the news about Sakura and his relationship would spread faster than wildfire through the village, hell, he didn't care that he'd just groped Sakura in front of everyone.

She was his now, no other man would ever touch her the way he did or even look at her how he did. She belonged to him as he belonged to her. He wanted no one else but Sakura.

His heart fell into his stomach when Sakura stopped kissing him. Sasuke began to panic, should he have not touched her like that? An emotion known as guilt filled his entire being a he looked into her eyes.

"It stopped raining!" Sakura beamed and Sasuke let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Sakura let her arms slip off Sasuke and Sasuke reluctantly let go of her waist.

"I think I'll head home, I'm already too late for work," Sakura said after a while.

Sasuke felt that feeling of guilt once again but it was less overbearing. "Besides I probably already have a cold, I tend to catch colds easily." Nope, that guilt was overbearing as ever.

"Well," Sakura said smiling at him, nervously running her hand through her hair, "I guess I'll see you around then."

She was just about to turn around and leave when Sasuke came up to her again and grasped her wrist and turned her to face him.

"My house is much closer," he said, obviously not finding the need to explain.

"A-are you sure? I mean, I can get home just fine," Sakura said trying to dissuade him. "You don't have to Sasuke, it's oka-"

"Sakura," he said in his no-nonsense voice and Sakura knew better than to defy him now.

"Okay," she smiled as she let him take her to his house – holding her wrist the entire way.

* * *

The hot shower felt amazing. The warm water cascading down her back was like heaven. Oh how she wished she could spend all ni- "Achoo!"

That was the fifth time she'd sneezed since she'd gotten into the shower, she definitely had a cold.

Sasuke was kind enough to let her take a shower at his place, which she was forever thankful for.

Deciding it would be rude to stay in the shower of hours like she wanted Sakura shut off the shower and stepped out.

Sasuke had also lent her one of his spare shirts to change into. Sasuke really was sweet when he wanted to be, Sakura thought as she slipped on her under wear and short black shorts that she'd used a wind jutsu on to dry.

She threw on Sasuke's shirt and immediately was engulfed in his scent of fresh waterfall mist but at the same time spicy forest wood too. His shirt was so huge on her that it occasionally slipped down one shoulder or the other and almost fully covered her shorts.

She quietly debated stealing his shirt or not as she walked out of the shower drying her hair with the towel, not noticing the other occupant in the room.

Sasuke had decided to change in his room knowing Sakura would be in the shower a while.

However, she exited earlier than he thought and he had yet to put on his shirt but when he saw her walk out in those tight black shorts and the white shirt he'd lent her his own shirt was the last thing on his mind.

Quietly he walked up behind her, she must've been in deep thought not to have noticed him because when his arms snaked around her waist from behind she jerked like she was about to have a seizer and dropped the towel in her hands.

She freaked out when she felt arms wrap around her but when she recognized the familiar scent she relaxed and brought her hands to rest on the arms holding her waist. "God Sasuke," Sakura breathed, "You scared the crap out of me."

Sasuke brought his head down to be adjacent to hers.

"You should be more aware of your surroundings Sakura," He whispered in her ear, his lips grazing her earlobe. He almost instantly felt the shudder that ran down her body as he'd whispered those words.

He loved the control he had over this woman; he loved how she reacted to his touch.

He tightened his arms around her and pulled to his chest so that their bodies were completely touching.

He brought his head to the end of her jaw and delicately kissed it. He kissed his way along her jaw and down her neck. One of his hands slid off her waist and down to her right thigh where he began to draw abstract shapes with his fingers.

"Do you know how sexy you look in my shirt, Sakura?" his voice was deep and husky as he breathed down on her collar bone.

He prepared himself to feel another shudder to run down her spine at his words but her reaction was not one he'd expected.

"Well, yeah, I would assume," she said, surprisingly answering the question honestly. "If Naruto thinks I look sexy in that obnoxious orange jacket of his then, yeah, I guess." That boy really need to get a better outfit.

She had borrowed Naruto's jacket on a mission once when Naruto had decided to make the odd comment, but their relationship was still nothing romantic.

However Sasuke seemed to think differently.

She knew that he was scowling right now; she could tell by the way the hand on her thigh stopped drawing shapes and tightened its grip almost painfully.

"Hn." Sasuke didn't know how he should feel about another man thinking his woman was sexy but he didn't like it. At all.

Only_ he_ was aloud to look at Sakura that way. She was _his_.

He felt Sakura shift in his arm and turn to face him. She opened her mouth to say something but when she saw his naked chest all coherent thoughts evaporated from her brain.

Sasuke smirked, his oh-so-sexy smirk, when he saw her ogling at him as a light shade of pink came to her cheeks.

Sakura quickly recovered from her state when she saw that he was wearing his sexy smirk. Boldly, she placed her hands on his chest and sensually slid them down to his abdomen, just above the waistband of his black shorts that hung low around his hips.

She stood up on her tippy toes so that her face was closer to his.

Her voice was that of an innocent three year old but her eyes were shining like the devil's. "You're not _jealous,_ are you?"

Sasuke glared at her halfheartedly but Sakura only smirked at him as her small hands danced across his abdomen almost absentmindedly.

"But you know what Sasuke?" she said slowly and seductively as one of her hands pressed on his abdomen and slowly walked him backwards until the back of his knees hit the bed. While the thumb of the other hand deviously slid under the waist band of his shorts to gently stroke the skin lower down.

If Sasuke wasn't such an egoistical man he would've succumbed under her touch, but instead he let out a guttural sound that seemed almost pained.

She moved both her hands up his body to the middle of his torso before swiftly but gently pushing him down onto the bed.

Sasuke made a move to get up but she quickly got on top of his chest as she straddled his waist, her knees hugging his sides.

The feel of the soft milky skin of her thighs against his chest was maddening.

"You have nothing to worry about," Sakura purred her voice low but still sweet. She rested her hands on his shoulders before she leaned forward to confidently press her chest to his. Placing her head next to his ear, she made sure to let her lips touch his ear as she finished her sentence, "Because I'm _all_ yours Sasuke-kun."

When she lightly began to nibble on his earlobe he couldn't take it anymore. She'd had her fun, now it was time for him to take control again.

Deftly, he flipped them over, but Sakura didn't look like she minded. Sasuke settled himself in between her legs and rested his forearms on either side of her head to support his weight.

Sasuke was about to bend down to kiss her but Sakura beat him to it and locked her hands behind his neck and pulled him in for a hot, open-mouthed kiss.

Sakura was sure in for it tonight, Sasuke thought when she wrapped her legs around his waist and grinded her hips up to meet his.

-0-

-0-

-0-

**Two Weeks Later**

-0-

-0-

-0-

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura complained for the umpteenth time.

Sasuke sat at his desk reading through some high rank mission files with Sakura on the bed bugging him every other minute.

"I'm bored Sasuke-kun," came her annoying voice again, could she not see that he was trying concentrate here? Her whining was disturbing and the way she was dressed was very distracting too.

She hadn't officially moved in with him yet but she lived in the Uchiha mansion with him now.

So she'd taken the liberty to use his shirts as her night wear.

Right now she stood behind him in just her red lace panties and bra, with his shirt on also of course. He didn't think he could resist her if she was standing there with nothing but her underwear on.

She was standing behind him with her arms wrapped loosely around his neck as she whined into his ear. The feel of her sweet breath fanning in his ear was also very distracting.

When he didn't respond to her she began kissing under his ear and working her way down the strong tendons of his neck.

She wasn't trying to seduce him or anything, really she wasn't. She was just bored and Sasuke was very fascinating to her.

She loved the way his shoulders would stiffen when she kissed in just the right spot behind his ear or licked his earlobe. How he acted like what she was doing wasn't turning him on in the slightest when she knew he couldn't resist her.

He always came to her in the end; she didn't know why he even bothered fighting it.

She had to admit, he was getting better, before all she had to do was kiss him in all the right spots and whisper nonsense in his ear and that usually did the trick. Now he was tougher to crack.

Suddenly, an idea popped up in her head.

Her kisses became slower more lethargic, lacking it's usual fervor, like she was loosing her interest in him. Like he bored her.

Languidly she slid her hands off his neck and flopped herself on to the bed, belly first. The shirt rose up to her navel and her lacy black and red panties could be seen but Sakura paid it no heed, knowing Sasuke would enjoy the view.

She knew that Sasuke was watching her. She'd come to learn that no matter how much the Uchiha denied it, he liked attention, especially the attention he got from his girlfriend.

And when her kisses got sloppy he'd definitely noticed.

She grabbed the remote and switched on the TV in his room. She knew exactly what channel she needed to play right now but for the sake of her act she flipped around the channels lazily until her desired channel came.

Sasuke still hadn't caught on because she could feel his intense stare on her, she just swung her feet in the air in a care free manner. Maybe she should go into acting as a pastime Sakura quietly debated with herself.

"Turn off the television Sakura," came Sasuke's hard voice from behind her.

Ah, now she was getting somewhere.

"No," she said defiantly, not bothering to look at him.

"I can't concentrate with the TV on." But Sakura knew it was so much more than the TV bothering him.

Wordlessly she muted the TV. You didn't need volume to watch football…or to ogle hot football players.

None of them were really that amazing anymore, Sakura noted.

_No one can compare to my man_, Sakura thought as she glanced at said man who had his fists clenched looking like he was really mad.

He was such a child sometimes, Sakura giggled inwardly.

Before she knew it there was a heavy weight on her back and a knee in between her legs. He was so easy to manipulate sometimes.

"Turn it off Sakura," He said low in her ear.

She obeyed him. "All you had to do was ask nicely Sasuke-kun."

"Shut up Sakura." She only giggled knowingly. Turning around, she lied on her back facing Sasuke, whose face wasn't even an inch away.

"You get jealous so easily," she said well naturedly.

"Hn." He sealed their lips together in a possessive but still passionate kiss.

She parted their lips slightly to say, "How many times do I have to tell you?"

"I." She kissed his forehead. "Am." A kiss to his nose. "Yours." She kissed him full on the lips. "I couldn't want any other man more than I want you Sasuke," she mumbled against his lips.

He kissed her mouth softly, she knew it was his way of apologizing.

"Mine," he whispered as he kissed the delicate curve of her jaw. "Mine." His hand came to cup the back of her neck and he kissed down her neck. "Mine." His lips touched her collar bone.

Sakura giggled lightly as his words faintly reminded her of a caveman causing the image of Sasuke jumping around dressed like a caveman to emerge.

Sasuke raised a perfect eyebrow at her in question.

She simply gave him a dazzling smile and she cupped his face to kiss his eyebrow and whispered,

"_I'm yours._"

…

…

…

"Mr. Caveman."

* * *

**Fin.**

**I debated whether or not to write a lemon, and decided against it. But if anyone wants to write one for this one-shot then feel free. Just PM me about it first, kay? :D**

**I'd love to post the link to it on my profile if anyone of you were to write it. **

**As always, I'm open to all critism, constructive or not. So if you think that my story sucked and it was the worst shit you've ever read and have the balls to tell me that then go right ahead. :P**

0  
0  
0

**..**


End file.
